1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairbrush that enables a user to style hairdos beautifully without much experience by blowing hair to flow softly or giving hair waves and curls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of styling hairdos by giving hair waves and curls with a hairbrush, hair is first caught and entangled around a brush base having brushing bristles. While keeping this condition, hair is then blown warm air with a hairdryer.
In case of a conventional hairbrush, although hair is tightly caught and entangled around the above mentioned brush base, hair slowly slips off the brush base and the brushing bristles.
Therefore, styling hairdos beautifully by giving hair waves and curls with the conventional hairbrush is not easy for a user having little experience.
Similarly, in case of styling hairdos by blowing hair (to make hair flow softly) with the conventional hairbrush, a user need much experience.
In recent years, people, regardless of sex, wish for a hairbrush to be developed and put on the market that enables them to style hairdos beautifully without much experience by blowing hair or giving hair waves and curls.
There has been a conventional hairbrush that includes a brush base having brushing bristles and, connecting thereto, a handle having a hair pressing body including a protruding manipulating portion. The hair pressing body is movable upward (hereinafter referred to as “opened”) with respect to the brush base to provide a space therebetween and movable downward (hereinafter referred to as “closed”) onto the brush base. To style hairdos with this hairbrush, the pressing body being opened, hair is placed between the brush base and the hair pressing body, and the hair pressing body being closed, hair is held therebetween. In this hairbrush, due to the existence of the protruding manipulating portion, unwanted excess hair is caught and entangled around the hair pressing body. Therefore, the conventional hairbrush is difficult to use and much experience is required.